Calamité Elfique
by Cecilette
Summary: Ne jamais énerver Thranduil. Elrond aurait dû s'en souvenir. Cet Elfe Sylvain était une vraie calamité. Une Calamité Elfique. OS, NO SLASH.


**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs. Moi, Cecilette, suis heureuse de vous présenter mon second OS : Calamité Elfique. Celui-ci a été écrit sans réel plan, au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient, on va dire. Je précise que je ne me suis pas relue. Trop peur de voir les bêtises que je peux pondre quand le soleil me tape un peu trop sur la tête. **

**Bref, profitez-bien, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :3**

* * *

_Aranen_ : Mon roi

_Peredhel_ : Semi-Elfe. Utilisé pour qualifier Elrond.

_Mithrandir :_ Nom donné à Gandalf par les Elfes Sylvains.

_Oropherion :_ « Fils d'Oropher ». Thranduil quoi.

* * *

Le Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris soupira de lassitude. Et voilà. Le cauchemar commençait. L'apocalypse. La fin d'Arda. Par tous les Valars, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pressenti ce danger qui s'abattait désormais sur sa cité ? Comment avait-il pu croire que les choses se passeraient bien, sans encombre ? Il secoua la tête. Non, non, il avait été trop naïf.

* * *

_LA VEILLE…_

– « Seigneur Elrond ! La délégation Sylvaine arrive ! Elle sera à nos portes dans une heure. »

Le susnommé Elrond sentit l'angoisse pondre en lui. Ca commençait. Les Elfes de la Forêt arrivaient, apportant avec eux leur lot de rebondissements inhabituels. Ou plutôt, un Elfe apportait avec lui un lot de rebondissements inhabituels. Lui, Thranduil, Grand Roi de la Forêt Noire, connu pour son caractère névrosé, son amour de l'or et sa haine de tout ce qui n'est pas Sylvain. Avec lui, la douce et tranquille Fondcombe allait vite se transformer en champ de bataille. Comme à chaque fois.

Mais bon, le Seigneur des lieux avait-il vraiment le choix ? Non. Il donna quelques ordres par-ci par-là afin de tout rendre _parfait_, même si, pour Thranduil, jamais rien ne serait parfait, hormis lui-même. Il se rendit dans la salle du banquet, afin de vérifier que tout était en place. Il gronda deux serviteurs qui traînaient, puis descendit les marches qui menaient aux portes de sa demeure afin d'accueillir comme il se doit cette délégation de malheur.

Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Thranduil se tenait devant, entouré d'une petite escorte, fier et majestueux sur son destrier blanc. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, et toisa Elrond quand il l'aperçu.

– « Soyez les bienvenus à Imladris, chers homologues de la Forêt Noire. » Il s'inclina devant son rival. « _Aranen_. »

– « _Peredhel_. » Il ne lui rendit pas son salut. « Un grand merci pour ce charmant accueil. »

L'Elfe aux cheveux noirs pu ressentir sans aucun effort l'ironie déguisée dans la voix du roi, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher.

– « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de descendre, un de mes palefreniers se chargera de votre cheval. »

Il héla un Elfe aux cheveux emmêlés, qui accourut en soufflant comme un bœuf. Le roi Thranduil dévisagea ce nouveau venu, puis tourna la tête brusquement vers Elrond, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds.

– « C'est _ça _qui va s'occuper de ma monture, _Peredhel_ ? Hors de question. »

– « Comme vous voulez. » S'adressant au palefrenier : « Vas chercher le maître d'écuries. »

Un Elfe plus âgé arriva alors. Il était, celui-ci, bien coiffé (pour un palefrenier). Son visage de sage dut plaire à Thranduil, car il lui confia son cheval sans rechigner.

– « Alors ? La visite de mes appartements, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, cassant.

Elrond serra les dents. « Veuillez me suivre, _aranen_. »

* * *

_RETOUR AU PRESENT…_

L'ensemble de la haute cour d'Imladris, les plus hauts dignitaires de la Forêt Noire, les Seigneurs de la Loríen, Gandalf et Saroumane étaient à présent assis autour d'une grande table, où s'entassaient les mets les plus variés, tout ceci accompagnés de cruches de vin. Elrond guetta avec appréhension la réaction de son rival, le roi Thranduil. Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées, signe de mécontentement. Le Seigneur d'Imladris avait pourtant fait en sorte que tout soit bien préparé : de la nourriture succulente, des alcools du meilleur cru… Mais non. Il fallait encore que cet idiot boisé vienne gâcher l'ambiance.

Celeborn mastiquait un lembas au miel tout en discutant avec Saroumane de quelles seraient les meilleurs moyens de donner naissance à un Troll des Montagnes intelligent. Le débat durait depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, et aucun n'avait trouvé la solution. Galadriel leva les yeux au ciel, et déclara de sa voix qui imposait le respect : « C'est impossible, vous devriez l'avoir compris depuis le temps. Changez de sujet, vous voulez bien ? » Alors les deux hommes se turent. Galadriel, la voix de la raison.

Gandalf, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur l'assiette de Thranduil, qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché. Un délicieux petit biscuit trônait là, entouré de ce qui semblait être une bonne petite crème pâtissière.

– « Dites, Thranduil, si vous n'en voulez pas, je veux bien votre petit gâteau, là. Il m'a l'air fort à mon goût. »

– « Prenez-le si ça vous chante, je tiens les amandes en horreur, de toute façon. »

Elrond sentit une goutte de sueur perler dans son dos. Il faisait des gros efforts pour ne pas sauter sur son rival et lui enfourner le gâteau de force dans la bouche. Il mitraillait le blondin du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

– « Un problème, _Peredhel_ ? J'ai de la confiture au milieu du visage ? »

Tout le monde se retourna sur Elrond. Il sentit son teint s'empourprer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

– « Aucun problème, Thranduil. Je me demandais juste quand était né votre dégoût des amandes, parce qu'il me semble que la dernière fois que vous étiez venu ici, il y a trois ans, vous aviez dévoré la moitié du plateau… »

Ce fut au tour du Sylvain de rougir. Il fit un signe de main agacé à sa cour, signe qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations actuelles – s'empiffrer de lembas aux fruits des bois –, et arrêter de le fixer de la sorte.

Le temps passa, les conversations s'amenuisèrent, et bientôt un silence complet régna sur la table du banquet. Gandalf s'éclaircit alors la gorge, et retourna son attention sur son voisin de devant, Thranduil.

– « J'aime beaucoup votre collier, Thranduil. »

– « Je vous remercie, _Mithrandir_. »

– « Il est si _vintage_, c'est adorable. »

Le roi de la Forêt grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, qu'Elrond comprit comme « Qu'es-ce qu'il me veut le vieux rabougri ? » Il sauta sur l'occasion.

– « Qu'avez-vous dit, _aranen_ ? Je crains avoir mal compris, comme tout le monde ici. »

Son rival lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis, s'apercevant qu'on le regardait, fit un petit sourire hypocrite.

– « Je disais, mon cher _ami_, que vous étiez en beauté, aujourd'hui. Non, sérieusement, comment avez-vous fait pour dégoter ce charmant petit haut ? C'est une pièce de collection, elle vient de la Forêt Noire. Malheureusement, nous avons arrêté d'en produire il y a déjà 15 ans. Nous sommes passés à autre chose, voyez-vous. Vous avez un sens de la mode proche de zéro ou alors vous collectionnez les antiquités ? »

Le Seigneur d'Imladris regretta amèrement d'avoir osé une réflexion. Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson. Thranduil eut un petit sourire moqueur.

– « Enfin, mes bons amis, pourquoi tant de haine ? » Gronda Gandalf.

Le roi de la Forêt démarra au quart de tour.

– « Nan mais, on vous a rien demandé, à vous ! »

– « Un autre ton, Elfe impertinent ! Plutôt que vous battre pour des _chiffons_, vous feriez bien de penser au sort de votre Forêt ! »

– « Ah, vous voulez attaquer les chiffons, _Mithrandir_ ? C'est parti ! Je vous préviens : je suis professionnel ! »

– « Enfin, calmez-vous –»

– « Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! » Hurla Thranduil, « Avant de vouloir parler chiffons, comme vous dites, regardez-vous ! Vous ne connaissez pas le lavage de vêtements ou quoi ? C'est une HONTE, une HONTE, vous dis-je ! Comment peut-on porter des vêtements aussi sales, je vous le demande ! »

– « Ca n'a rien à voir avec la saleté, c'est pour signifier mon nom : _Mithrandir_, ou Gandalf, le Pèlerin Gris. »

– « J'M'EN BAS LES NOIX ! »

– « Enfin, Thranduil, asseyez-vous ! » Intervint Saroumane.

– « Oh, toi, la ferme ! T'as vu ta robe ? T'as cru que t'étais à la mode parce qu'elle change de couleur, vieux bougre ? C'est vieux, mais c'est vieux ! J'ai déjà mis un truc comme ça il y a deux ans. Demandez à Gandalf. »

– « C'est vrai, Gandalf ? »

– « Oui, Saroumane. Désolé. »

Le vieux magicien blanc –ou multicolore, pour la saison –, baissa la tête, piteux. Galadriel laissa échapper un petit rire. Thranduil fixa ses yeux verts sur elle, et s'apprêta à lui faire subir le même traitement, liens de parentés ou non. Cependant, il capta le regard assassin de Celeborn, déglutit et garda le silence. Ne jamais attaquer Celeborn, ne jamais attaquer Galadriel _en présence _de Celeborn.

Il se rassit finalement, et reprit sa position initiale : assis bien droit contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés, lèvres pincées et yeux meurtriers.

Erestor, le conseiller d'Elrond, lui présenta un plat de pommes de terre avec un air interrogateur. Le roi le saisit violemment, et sans remercier, s'en servit deux, qu'il déposa sur une seconde assiette. Il passa la première à Gandalf (celle qui contenait le petit gâteau aux amandes), et planta avec force sa fourchette en argent dans le légume.

– « Délicieuses, ses patates. » Se permit Glorfindel.

– « C'est toi la patate… » Murmura l'Elfe blond entre ses dents.

Cette fois, personne ne lui demanda de répéter.

* * *

_QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD…_

– « Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir, vous, chers voisins de la Forêt Noire. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. »

– « Je vous remercie, Seigneur Elrond _Peredhel_. J'ose espérer que nos chemins se recroiseront bientôt. »

Une fois les paroles protocolaires obligatoires passées, et alors que tous les autres Elfes avaient détournés le regard, les deux Seigneurs se permirent un regard meurtrier l'un envers l'autre.

Car oui, les tensions entre Elrond _Peredhel_ et Thranduil _Oropherion_ n'étaient pas prêtes de se calmer… Bien au contraire !


End file.
